


Sprinkle Of Sugar

by bubblegumclouds



Series: Tiny!Lou works [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Drowning, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Innocent Louis, Literally only a few inches in height, Louis is fine, Other, Scared Harry, Scared Louis, Sickness, Tiny Louis, Uncle Niall, Vomiting, cute as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumclouds/pseuds/bubblegumclouds
Summary: Tiny!Louis is ill and Harry has to go to work. Louis gets himself trapped and waits for someone to save him.(An excuse for lots of fluff and caring between Hazza and tiny Lou)





	Sprinkle Of Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> This made me cry and I'm not ashamed to admit that lmao enjoy
> 
> Twitter- @angeltxmlinson

“Boo! Sweetheart?” Harry whispered, looking around the table at where his little one had gone.  
“Lou Lou?” He asked again and that’s when he saw it, the teeny Adidas-clad foot peeking out from the cereal box and waving side to side.  
“There you are, you little monkey,” Harry giggled as he made his way to where Louis was sitting in the mini cornflakes box nibbling on one of the flakes. He kissed his little finger softly and patted Louis’ fluffy hair with it.

“How are you feeling today love? Has your tummy calmed down?” Harry asked as he placed his coco pop bowl as far left of Louis as he could get. He always used to keep accidentally splashing Louis with milk so he began to sit farther away. Louis shook his head, his long fringe getting in his eyes.  
“My poor love, do you need to come to work with me sweet?” Harry asked and Louis hesitated, he hated all the hiding and being trapped in Harry’s pocket and having to wear earplugs. The jostling around with his icky tummy was sure to be a complete disaster. Then again, he was scared of being home all alone when he was ill.

“Hazza stay home?” Louis asked with a pout as he discarded the food he was nibbling on upon hearing his stomach gurgle.  
“Not really love, we’re a bit busy at the moment,” Harry sighed and Louis looked down, fiddling with his fingers that were almost too tiny to see.  
“Lou be okie dokie,” Louis replied, puffing his chest up and beaming, trying to show he could be a strong boy for his Harry.  
“Are you sure Lou?” Harry asked and Louis nodded, a boost of confidence going through him. It was just illness, it would be fine.

It was not fine. Barely an hour after Harry had left Louis felt so ill he cried. His tummy was making noises like a thunderstorm and his tongue tasted not good. Harry had set everything up on the table for him, he had his bed, his water, his food and his tiny quarter of a paracetamol laid out around him. His tummy just burned so bad and he was scared something would happen to him because Harry wasn’t here to help him. He tried to sleep it off, the panic easing as he fell into bed.

When he woke up, he stumbled sleepily to the water as a wave of, what he liked to call ‘yuckiness’ washed over him. Louis lifted his glass and drank from it but his hand slipped in the haste to wash the taste away, sending the glass flipping over and on top of him. Louis panicked, he knew this wasn’t good. The only room he had to breathe was at the top of the glass and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t lift it away.

“Hazza! Hazza!” Louis shouted, banging his tiny fist on the glass as he tried to save his remaining air. He shouted and shouted until he made himself physically sick, the liquid then forcing the smell up Louis' nose as he was surrounded by it. That’s when he heard the door click. He screamed through the sickness, trying so hard to get attention when finally he saw his uncle Niall running towards him.  
A wave of fresh air hit him and he gasped, clutching his chest and falling down to the wet wood below.  
“Louis, oh god, Louis. Are you okay?” Niall said as he lifted Louis, stomach down, and rubbed the small boy’s back with his fingertip.

“H-Haz, H-Haz,” Louis called as he began to understand what had happened, the chills making his body shake and the panic leaving him breathless. Niall put him down so he could grab the phone but Louis felt icky again.  
“Ni-Ni, f-feel icky, Lou feel really icky,” Louis rushed and Niall abandoned the phone for a minute as he focussed on Louis, rubbing his little tummy and gently feeding him drops of water on his fingernail. Poor Louis was sick again, crying as he coughed.

“Ni-Ni, stop Lou feel bad, please stop Lou feel bad,” Louis pleaded as he rested his head on Niall’s finger. His heart bled for the tiny boy, not able to be cuddled.  
“It’ll stop soon Louis, promise,” Niall whispered as he worked on getting his phone sorted while staying still for Louis.

“Haz come back? Haz go bye-bye?” Louis asked, meaning if Harry was coming home or if he was still busy at work.  
“I’m just gonna ring Harry, it’s alright,” Niall assured as he placed the phone at his ear.  
“Harry, you better get here quick,” Niall rushed and Louis could hear Harry’s crackly voice on the line.  
“Talk to Hazza, want Hazza,” Louis whined as he made grabby hands up towards Niall’s face.

“Yeah, yeah, got stuck in his glass, almost drowned when I got here. Poor little mite could barely breathe,” Niall replied and Louis heard a gasp come from the phone before it was put down in front of him.  
“Lou Lou, baby, are you okay love? Are you hurt?” Harry was rushing so it was a little louder than Louis’ ears would liked to have handled but he managed to use his big boy voice to reply.  
“Scared, want Hazza,” Louis replied before coughing and choking a little until Niall forcefully patted him again.  
“I’m going to be home in just a few minutes angel, be a strong boy for me alright?” Harry asked and Louis was always determined to make his Harry proud.  
“Of course Hazza.”

“Baby? Baby oh god there you are, thank god you’re alright,” Harry rushed and Louis turned to see tears streaming down his Hazza’s face.  
“Hazza crying, no sad, no saddies,” Louis said as he reached up and caught one of Harry’s tears from where it rolled.  
“I know love, Hazza’s just scared he’s going to lose you that’s all baby, come here my boy,” Harry said and Louis ran towards Harry’s hand, desperate for a cuddle.

“That’s it, you’re all safe now love. Baby Lou Lou’s all safe,” Harry whispered and Louis repeated happily.  
“Baby Lou Lou safe,” Louis said as he grasped onto Harry’s soft skin and laid his head down. Harry couldn’t help the way his heart melted at how utterly adorable Louis was.

“What happened sweetheart?” Harry asked as he petted a finger along Louis’ back, rubbing in soothing circles.  
“Lou wanted drink because Lou felt yuckies and then glass went on top of Lou and Lou couldn’t breathe. Kept shouting for Hazza and Hazza didn’t come for Lou,” Louis explained and it only made Harry cry more the way Louis so innocently described almost drowning.  
“Oh baby, I failed you, I’m so sorry. I can’t imagine how scared you were, my poor sunshine,” Harry sniffled and Louis reached up on his tippy toes, wrapping his arms around the tip of Harry’s nose.  
“Hazza good, Hazza make Lou better,” Louis replied and Harry knew that now was about Louis, not him.

“I’m here now sweets, what do you want to do love? Today’s your day now,” Harry said as he pressed the gentlest of kisses to the top of Louis’ head, his lips barely brushing him.  
“Cuddle Hazza,” Louis replied and of course, that was always going to be the answer.  
“Alright baby, love you so so much Lou,” Harry smiled and Louis beamed back with his flushed face and tiny grin.

“Lou love Hazza more than this much,” Louis said as he stretched his arms out wide, then shortly after, coughed into his hand.  
“Hey, alright Lou, that’s it get all the yuckies out,” Harry comforted and Louis curled up in Harry’s palm, relishing the warmth and comfort.  
“Go sleepies Lou, good boy, Hazza’s good boy,” Harry repeated softly until Louis was fast asleep, his little chest rising and falling with the rocking motions of Harry’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments and kudos? Love y'all
> 
> Twitter- @angeltxmlinson


End file.
